Best Night Ever!
by warriorcats23990
Summary: Soarin has a night with Fluttershy at the Gala and he falls in love with her. Mostly Soarin's POV. Learn how Soarin tells Fluttershy how he feels. Will Fluttershy feel the same way? Find out in the Best Night Ever! Might continue it.. Still wondering how Rainbow Dash will react. SoarinXFluttershy.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay!_ So i watch a My little pony episode today. I forgot what it was called but it was when the 6 went to the Gala. Yes, in this story the animals love Fluttershy. And this is how Soarin meets her and falls in love with her. So, Enjoy.!_**

_'Wow!'_ Soarin thought as he gazed around. He just finished his apple pie and was now exploring the gardens. '_Beautiful.'._

There was lots of plants, all kinds of plants, Like Roses, daisies. But something was wrong, where was all the animals?

As Soarin glanced around, a small bird came flying towards him.

"What the?" Soarin watched as the small bird flew around his body. Like the bird was trying to tell him something. The bird stopped and started to fly deeper into the garden. Confused at what just happened. Soarin took off after the bird. "Wait!"

Soarin followed the bird into a wide open area. It formed a large circle, No trees or plants were in the middle. Only the hard plant form. Like it was a place for ponies to lay and look up at the stars at night.

But something caught Soarin's eye. Right there in the middle of the pant form was a yellow mare. She was laying down. She had a long green dress and she had butterfly clips in her hair. She looked a lot like one of the elements of harmly. What was her name again? Fluttershy?

Soarin quickly hid behind a bush, when she glanced his way.

"Don't worry, Friends.." She spoke in a very clam voice as she gazed in front of her. But, Soarin was confused. Who was she talking to? There was no pony there.. The yellow mare smiled. "It's alright..You can come out now..I won't hurt you...It was only the fireworks.."

Soarin watched in awe as animals slowly started to come out. Birds, Butterflies, bunnies, All kinds of animals.

"Wow.." Soarin whispered as he watched. This mare must be really good with animals!

It had been a few seconds and Soarin started to feel like a stocker. Taking a deep breath, Soarin slowly started to apporch the mare. "Um..Hello?"

The yellow mare gasped and in a instant, all the animals disspeared into the garden. She turned towards the voice. Soarin could feel his cheeks get hot as she stared at him. "I..I didn't mean to scare away your animal friends."

"N-No..I-its..Alright." She said softly. She began to stand up. "I..I didn't know you were there..I-I should leave you alone.."

"No! Wait!" Soarin held out a hoof to stop her. He blushed as she stared at him. "Please, stay. i just want to talk."

"O-ok.." She said then she slowly laid down. She started to gaze up at the night sky.

"Are you.." Soarin laid down next to her. She looked at him with her teal green eyes. Soarin wanted to start a conversation. But, He didn't know where to start. He awkwardly ran a hoof through his mane. He chuckled nervously. "Are you.. Fluttershy? One of the elements of harmony?"

"Y-Yes." Fluttershy said in a shaky voice. "Im..Im Fluttershy.."

"Fluttershy.." Soarin repeated tasting the name. He smiled. "I like it!"

"T-Thank you.." She smiled softly. Then she noticed that he was wearing a wonder-bolt costume. Like the one that Rainbow Dash talks about. "..You must be Soarin?..O-one of the W-Wonder bolts?"

"Sure Am!" Soarin smiled proudly. "One of the best!"

"Y-Yes.." Fluttershy agreed as she nodded her head softly. "Rainbow Dash would always talk about the Wonder bolts.."

"Rainbow Dash?" Soarin asked confused. Then he started to think about it. _'Was that the pony who saved my pie?'. _Soarin wanted to make sure. "Say, is she a blue pegaus with a rainbow mane?"

"Y-yes.." Fluttershy nodded. "T-That's her...S-She's a big fan of the..wonder-bolts.."

"That's nice.." Soarin smiled at the yellow mare. She had a gentle voice. He wanted to hear more. Soarin scooted closer. "Why are you doing out here all alone?"

"O-Oh..I-I was just..." Fluttershy trailed off in a shaky voice. She wanted to hid her mane, But she didn't want to be mean. "Watching the animals..?"

"O-Oh.." Now it was Soarin's turned to blush. It was his fault that all the animals ran off. He chuckled nervously. " I'm still sorry for..uh.. scaring them away."

"I-It's alright." Fluttershy smiled softly. She turned towards the direction most of the animals went. She spoke in a calm and gentle voice. "It's alright. He won't hurt you, I promise."

Soarin stared at her confused. But, then he started to notice that animals were slowly coming out. He watched as Bunnies, Bald eagles, butterflies, birds, all kinds of animals were coming out.

"Wow.." Soarin whispered in awe. Animals were coming closer, but only stopped a few steps away from the two ponies. Soarin was speechless. He turned towards her with shock eyes. "How..How did you do that? How did you make them come closer?"

"I always had a connection with animals." Fluttershy said with a smile. It looked like she wasn't shy anymore, there wasn't a reason to be shy. A small bunny came hopping and laid between Fluttershy's front hoofs. She smiled as she slowly started to pet the bunny with a hoof. "I can understand what they are saying..and they would always come out when i call out to them."

_'Shut the front door, Really?_' Soarin was amazed, his jaw was slightly open as he stared at Fluttershy who was looking down at the bunny in her hoofs.

'_Wow_..' Soarin thought as he looked closer to Fluttershy's face. '_Is it just me...or...does she look..beautiful._'

'_Wait, hold on a second... Beautiful..Well..She does look pretty in the moonlight.._'

...

"Now, Where did Soarin go?" Spitfire finally got outside of the castle. She leaned on the edge as she gazed around. "He said he was going outside for fresh air."

Then she spotted him in the garden with a yellow mare.

"Now, What do we have here..?" Spitfire leaned in closer to get a better view. "Is...That Fluttershy?"

It was Fluttershy from the elements of harmony. Spitfire smiled.

_'Looks like somepony had finally found their special somepony.'_ Spitfire thought. She grinned as she walked back inside. "Well, I have a little surprise for you, Soarin."

**Yay! I wonder what Spitfire is up to!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter two! sorry if it's not so detailed but i tired my best! Enjoy!**

Soarin could stay out here all night with Fluttershy. He was having the best time of his life!

Small animals were circling him and Fluttershy. A small bird landed on Soarin's head and was looking into his green eyes. He laughed as the bird flew away. Then he heard it.

A small giggle.

Soarin looked back at Fluttershy who was still looking down at the bunny in her hoofs. Soarin couldn't help, but wonder. '_Was that her? Did she just giggle? It sounded..beautiful...and cute.'_

Soarin wanted to scoot closer, He wanted to wrap his hoofs around her, he wanted to stay all night with her. Then one thought was in his mind. '_Am i falling in love with Fluttershy?'_

_'No! I can't be falling in love with her! I just met her! Even if i did love her i would never be with her, cause I'm a famous Wonder-bolt! Then again...I could always quit..'_

Soarin's ears suddenly perked up. He started to hear music. Music coming form the castle? Soarin slowly turned his head around and saw Spitfire leaning at the edge. She had a huge smile, and he could tell what Spitfire was mouthing to him.

_'Go Get her, Tiger.'_

Soarin looked back at Fluttershy who was staring at him with her teal green eyes. Maybe she heard the music too?

Then the music got louder. The small bunny that was laying in Fluttershy's hoof jumped out and hopped away. All the animals were slowly backing away. Soarin knew what they were doing. He took a deep breath.

"M-May I..." Soarin slowly got up. He blushed as he held out his hoof. "May I..have this dance?"

Fluttershy let out a small gasp. But, she slowly grabbed his hoof.

Soarin smiled as he felt Fluttershy's hoof in his own. He slowly pulled her up. Fluttershy placed her hoof on his shoulder, So she wouldn't fall backwards.

The two ponies stood on their hind legs. Soarin held his other free hoof on Fluttershy's wasit, he held her close.

But, Soarin didn't want to dance here. He wanted to dance somewhere else. He smiled as he slowly speared out his wings.

Fluttershy knew what she was trying to say. She frowned. "I..I..Can't..I'm too weak.."

Soarin frowned as he tucked in his wings. Fluttershy stared at the ground untill she felt a gentle hoof pull her chin up. Soarin stared into her teal green eyes. He smiled as he leaned in closer. Their noses were almost touching. "Then I'll be your wings."

Fluttershy smiled softly. She didn't move her head away, She slowly speared out her wings.

Soarin grinned as he slowly moved his head back. He slowly started to flap his wings. He held on to Fluttershy when they both couldn't feel the ground. Fluttershy slowly flapped her wings as she held on to Soarin.

So there they were. Not to high in the sky and not to low to the ground. The stars were out and the moon was shinning on Fluttershy's dress. Her dress was slowly blowing in the wind. And the moon was making it look like the dress was glowing in the moonlight.

Soarin was dumbstruck, Looking at Fluttershy in the moonlight was beautiful. If only he wasn't wearing his wonder-bolt costume, This would've been so much better.

Still holding on to Fluttershy's hoof, Soarin slowly started to spin her around. It was a beautiful sight. The beautiful music could be heard.

Then Soarin noticed it. Lots of Ponies were at the edge, they were watching them, Along with Spitfire who was nodding. Even the rest of the elements of harmony were there.

"Eeep!" Fluttershy blushed hard. She just noticed that lots of ponies were watching. She tired her best to hide in her mane. She doesn't like it when lots of ponies watch her.

Soarin chuckled. '_She's so cute when she does that!_'.

Fluttershy was blushing hard, her face was redder then big Mac. Could it be because she's dancing with a famous handsome colt or could it be that lots of ponies were watching? Maybe both.

"Don't worry about them, Fluttershy." Soarin said softly. He didn't want Fluttershy to leave. He leaned in closer. Their chests were touching and almost their noses. "I'm right here. And i won't let you fall."

Fluttershy smiled softly as she gazed into his green eyes. Soarin could swear his heart melted. He never wanted this night to end.

Until the music ended. Soarin frowned, But he held on to Fluttershy as they slowly flew down to the ground. The ponies were cheering loudly.

Soarin and Fluttershy stood on their hind legs, Still holding on to each other. Fluttershy had a hoof wrapped around his neck while he had a hoof wrapped around her waist.

They stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them moved. It was like they were inside their own little world. They couldn't hear the ponies cheer loudly, But most of them went inside.

Soarin wanted to lean in and kiss her. He wanted to feel her lips against his. _'Come on Soarin! just lean in and kiss her!'_

Before Soarin could do anything, Fluttershy slowly pulled away.

They both landed on their hoofs.

"I..I.." Fluttershy was slowly backing away. She turned around and began to walk towards the cyasal. "I...Better go."

"Fluttershy! Wait!" Soarin called out as he reached out a hoof. The yellow mare stopped and turned around. Soarin didn't want her to leave, not right now at least. He gulped as he stepped closer. "When...When can i see you again?"

"I...I-I'm not sure.." Fluttershy said softly. He was a wonder-bolt, She would barley see him. Fluttershy slowly started to walk backwards. "Bye Soarin."

Soarin watched as the yellow mare dissapeared into the garden. He reached out a hoof, but she was long gone.

"So, this is how it feels.." Soarin placed a hoof over his heart. He frowned. He felt like he going to cry. "..When you have a broken heart.

** Yay! there's chapter two! hows that for a chapter? sorry if it's short. Please reveiw and till next time! I'll be eating pie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! Yay! hope ya enjoy! Sorry if some chapters are short and long. But, here's a long one...I think..  
**

**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY!**

Soarin didn't know how long he stood there, He was still staring at the direction Fluttershy went. His heart felt empty. He felt like he just died.

Then the white colt started to hear wings flapping. Looking up, Soarin saw Spitfire and the rest of the wonder-bolts flying above him.

"Come on, Soarin." Spitfire waved a hoof. She frowned when she saw his face. "...Time to go home."

Soarin looked up at his teammates then he looked back at where Fluttershy went. He frowned as he slowly started to flap his wings. As he followed his wonder-bolt team, He looked back at the crystal which was getting smaller and smaller. One thought was in his mind as he turned around and focused on the sky. '_When am i going to see you again, Fluttershy?'_

. . . . . . .

. .. . . .

...

Fluttershy slowly walked herself into the castle. She hoped nopony saw her, but she was wrong.

Suddenly lots of ponies came running at her. They circled Fluttershy and everypony was talking at the same time and Fluttershy couldn't tell what they were saying. It was like when she was a Famous model.

Then Fluttershy was caught in a death hug by Rainbow Dash who almost tackled her to the ground.

"Fluttershy! You're so lucky!" Rainbow Dash was hugging Fluttershy tight. The yellow mare blinked, she didn't hug back. Then Fluttershy saw Twlight and the others walking towards them. They were trying to get through the large crowed. Dashie hugged her even tighter. "You should've asked Soarin for flying tricks!"

Fluttershy was left speechless as Dashie pulled away.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?!" Pinkie bounched closer. She grinned. " He looked like he was going to kiss you!"

Fluttershy blushed at the thought. Her cheeks were turning pink as she felt everypony stare at her.

"Alright Everypony!" Applejack called out as she was slowly pushing some ponies away. "Fluttershy needs to be alone right now."

All the ponies wined as they slowly started to leave. Fluttershy was now all alone with her pony friends.

Rarity leaned in closer. "So how was it?"

Fluttershy blinked in confusion. "W-What?"

"The dance, Silly!" Pinkie laughed as she leaned in closer. "So how was it? How does it feel to dance with a famous pony?"

"I.." Fluttershy lowered her head, trying her best to hide her mane. She smiled nervously. "It..It was..Nice.."

"Nice? Just Nice?!" Rainbow suddenly got right in front of Fluttershy's face, almost sending the yellow mare backwards. "Dancing with a famous pony is anything, but Nice Fluttershy!"

"Yes. I must agree with Rainbow Dash. " Rarity used her magic to move Rainbow out of the way. Now, Rarity was face to face with Fluttershy. "It was beautiful, yes?"

"..Y-Yes.."

"It was amazing?"

"..Yes.."'

"It was wonderful?"

"..Yes."

"Are you just saying yes to everything I say?"

"...Yes.."

"Alright, Girls." Applejack slowly pushed the mares aside. She pointed a hoof at Fluttershy. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk about it."

"But, she sure was lucky!" Pinkie Pie said happily. She began to bounce out of the room. "I'll be over here if you need me!"

"Yeah, Fluttershy. " Rainbow gave a gentle punch on Fluttershy's shoulder. She smiled as she began to walk out of the room. "That was like a life time chance!"

"I must agree with them." Rarity flipped her mane to the side. She poked Fluttershy's chest with a hoof. "You, my friend. has got to be one of the world's most lucky mares."

Rarity smiled as she removed her hoof. She gave a wink. before she exited the room. Now, Fluttershy was all alone with Applejack and Twilight.

"I'll..I'll be outside." Fluttershy said quietly. She slwoly made her way outside. Applejack and Twilight shared a look.

/

/

/

Fluttershy gazed up at the night sky. She was sitting down and the wind was slowly blowing her mane. She loved the feeling of wind blowing her mane.

"Hey, there. Sugarcube." A voice said. Fluttershy turned around and saw AJ and Twilight walking towards her. Applejack sat next to the yellow pony. "You alright?"

Fluttershy gazed up at the sky. She let out a soft sigh, before she answered. "I..I'm alright.."

The three mares were quite, until Twilight finally spoke up.

"We all know that Soarin is a famous wonder-Bolt..." She said. Then she smiled. "But if he really did like you. He would tell you...Even if he doesn't have time."

"That...That would be..nice.." Fluttershy smiled softly. She blushed at the thought._ 'Soarin did look..Cute..'_

"..Does somepony need a hug?" Applejack asked, Already reaching out her hoofs.

"..Yes.."

...

**-Three Months Later-**

"Soarin! watch out!"

It was too late, Soarin had already crashed against a tree. Maybe he got distracted? All the Wonder-Bolts started to winch as he slowly slid down to the ground. Spitfire rolled her eyes as she flew down to the ground.

"Alright, Wonder-Bolts!" Spitfire called out from the ground. "Take five!"

Spitfire watched as the rest of the wonder-bolts flew off. Then she returned her attention back to Soarin who was slowly getting up. Spitfire walked towards him. "Alright, Soarin. What gives? For the past three months you were off."

Soarin sat there as he listened to Spitfire. He frowned.

"But not only were you off, but you had been crashing a lot lately." Spirfire started to circle Soarin. She gave him a glare through her sun glasses. "What gives? Ever since we left the Gala. You had been crashing here and there!"

Spitfire sat in front of Soarin. She placed a hoof on his shoulder. Her face became soft. "What's going on, Soarin? As your leader, I want to help you. Tell me...Why had you been crashing all the time?"

Soarin sighed as he stared at the ground. He lowered his ears. Spitfire was his leader, Maybe he should tell her what's going on. He frowned. " I can't stop thinking about her.."

Spitfire didn't move her hoof, She leaned in closer. "Who?"

"Fluttershy.."

"Fluttershy?" Spitfire asked confused. She began to wonder how this happened. Then she remembered the night at the Gala. She remembered that Fluttershy danced with him that one night at the Gala. "Fluttershy? One of the elements of Harmorly?"

"..Y-Yes.." Soarin swallowed hard. He didn't want to make his leader mad. But, so far she didn't look mad. Just a little Stunned and confused. Soarin knew he had to tell her what's going on. He let out a sigh before he continued. "Ever since I danced with her at the Gala...I can't stop thinking about her..Spitfire..I think...I think i fell in love with her.."

***Gasp* Soarin fell in love with Fluttershy? Oh MY God! How do ya think Spitfire will react?.** **Till next time! Review! And yes, I now it was short..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Everybody! Not much to say. so here's chapter 4 hope ya'll enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY!**

Spitfire was quite. Like she was thinking things over. Then she smiled as she removed her hoof. "So, That's why you been crashing a lot lately? cause you can't get her out of your mind? because you fell in love with her?"

Soarin nodded. He sighed. "I don't know what to do.."

"Soarin, Listen." Spitfire said seriously. Soarin looked up. She placed a hoof on back his shoulder. "I don't know much about love. But, if you really do love her. Then i say you should tell her. I'm not mad or anything."

"..Really?" Soarin was amazed. Spitfire wasn't mad? Should he really tell Fluttershy how he feels? But wait, Soarin was a wonder-bolt. He frowned. "But what about the wonder-bolts?"

"We'll be fine, Soarin." Spitfire told him. She smiled as she placed down her hoof. "Besides there will always be a spot for you in the Wonder-Bolts. If Fluttershy doesn't feel the same way, you are more then welcome to come back. Now go and get her! Finding a special somepony is way better then being a famous wonder-Bolt."

"..I...Thank you Spitfire." Soarin leaned in and hugged the pony. He hoped she wasn't going to kill him for hugging her.

"Sure..No Problem." Spitfire smiled as she wrapped her hoofs around the white colt. It was a good thing nopony else was here, Spitfire would rarely be soft like this. "We'll keep in touch, Alright?"

"Yeah.." Soarin slowly pulled away. He smiled as he stood up and speared out his long wings.

"I heard that Fluttershy lives in a town named ponyvill." Spitfire informed. "There's a pony named Applejack. She's the element of honestly. She lives in Apple archers. I'm sure she'll come in handy when you get there."

Soarin nodded. He smiled as he saluted.

"Have fun Solider." Spitfire saluted back. She watched as Soarin took off into the sky. She smiled. "I'll miss you."

/

/

/

_'Ponyvill! Here I come!'_ Soarin thought happily as he dashed towards ponyvill. He couldn't help, but wonder...Does Fluttershy feel the same way?

/  
?

?

/

As Soarin flew in the sky. He started to see Apple trees on the ground. He slowly flew closer to the ground. He tucked in his wings as he began to walk on the ground.

"So, this is Apple Archers?" Soarin said out loud as he gazed around. There were lots of apple trees everywhere. Then Soarin saw a large barn house. 'Maybe Applejack lives there.' Just as Soarin was about to walk over to the barn. He heard a voice call out. He turned around.

"Need something, Partner?" A orange mare came walking out between some apple trees. She had apple baskets filled with apples on her sides. She looked at Soarin with a confused look as she stood in front of him. She noticed his wonder-Bolt costume. "Say...aren't you that wonder-bolt pony that danced with Fluttershy that one night at the Gala?"

"You must be Applejack." Soarin said happily. He grinned wildly as he remembered the dance he had with Fluttershy. He nodded. "Yes. I'm Soarin. The pony who danced with Fluttershy."

"Well. Howdy there Soarin." Applejack smiled. She held out a hoof. Soarin grinned as he shook her hoof. Applejack stared at him confused. Wasn't he like really famous? Why was he doing here in ponyvill? Applejack had to ask. "What brings ya here to Ponyvill?"

"I...Um..." Soarin swallowed hard. Applejack was the element of honestly, right? She wouldn't lie to him, right? Soarin sighed as he stepped forward. "I kinda need your help."

"Help, Eh?" Applejack stared at him confused. She raised a eyebrow. "What kind of help?"

"W-Well..You know Fluttershy, Right?"

"Sure Do! She's one's of ma best friends!" Applejack grinned. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Why do ya need to know?"

Soarin took a step back. He was kinda afraid of Applejack's stare. He sat down. Soarin took a deep breath, Then he spoke in a shaky voice. "W-Well..When I danced with her at the Gala...I..Sorta..er..I kinda fell..in love with her..?"

Applejack's face soften. She smiled as she whispered out. "Ah knew it."

Soarin's ears perked up. He stared at Applejack. "W-What?"

"Ah knew it." Applejack repeated calmly. She was still smiling as she took a step closer to the white pony. "Ah knew it from the start, Soarin."

"O-Ok.." Soarin said softly. He frowned as he stared at the dusty ground. " I just don't know what to do,Applejack."

**Yay! I finally finshed with chapter 4. only like 3 or 2 more chapters to go! please review and tell me what you think! I know it's short. I was busy. And people would rarely pair Fluttershy with Soarin, So i'm one of those people! Yay!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5! not much to say. Soo..Enjoy the chapter! **

**I do not own my little pony!**

"Confess to her." Applejack said calmly. She grinned wildly.

Soarin looked up at the framer. "..W-What?"

"Confess to her." Applejack placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Listen. Fluttershy's a gentle pony. The worst she can do is say no."

"You know.." Soarin smiled as Applejack removed her hoof. He stood up with a grin. He was finally going to do it! "You're right! I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it!"

"Er...Not to ruin your daydream..but.." Applejack just noticed that a certain yellow pony was walking towards them. But, Soarin seemed to be in wonderland because he was staring dreamily. Applejack gently nudged his shoulder. She ponited a hoof upward. "..Here's your'e chance right now. Cause she's coming this way."

Soarin's eyes widen. He let out a small gasp as he stared upward. He saw a yellow mare walking towards them. It was Flutterhy alright, Soarin would recognize that pink mane anywhere. But Fluttershy was facing the other way. It was like she was looking back. Soarin and Applejack could hear what she was saying.

"Thank you so much for coming, Angle." She said. Soarin could see a small white bunny on Fluttershy's rear end. She let out a small giggle. "Please, Remind me to make your favorite meal when we get back, Alright?"

Angle smiled as he laid on his Mamma's back.

Fluttershy smiled at her pet. Then she slowly turned towards the road. "I just hope that Applejack has- EEpp!"

Fluttershy came close to face to face with a white colt. Fluttershy took a step back, she was about to apologize , but she noticed that he was wearing a wonder-bolt costume? Wait..Was he Soarin?

"S-Soarin?" Fluttershy let out a small gasp. Was this really the pony that danced with her at the Gala? Angle hopped on Fluttershy's head, He gave Soarin a death glare. Fluttershy looked up at her bunny, then she looked back at Soarin. She lowered her ears. "What...W-What are you doing here?"

Soarin was dum-struck. He was staring at Fluttershy. His mouth was slightly hanging open. He couldn't believe it! Fluttershy, his true love was standing right in front of him! His heart was racing. Soarin completely forgot what he was going to do or say. Then Applejack gently nudged his shoulder with a hoof, Breaking him out of his gaze. He blushed. "..I..I just thought i would...fly by and say..Hi?"

Applejack Facepalmed. Maybe he needed help.

"Ook.." Fluttershy blinked. She then turned towards Applejack. "Angle bunny said you need help with some beavers?"

"Eeyup. There's some beavers near by. They are building a dam and they won't listen to a word Ah say..Maybe ya'll can help." Applejack said. She waved a hoof. "Come on. There' over here."

Fluttershy gave Soarin a smile. Then she followed Applejack. Angle hopped on Fluttershy's rear end. He narrowed his eyes and gave Soarin a death glare.

Soarin sat there as he watched the two mares walk off. He face-palmed himself. _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

He just missed his chance. Well, he was nervous and his tongue got a little tongue tied. And cause Applejack was right there. So, maybe he has other chances. Soarin slowly took off after the mares.

Applejack smiled as she saw Soarin coming towards them. She frowned when he went to her side instead of Fluttershy's side.

Now, Applejack was walking between the ponies. It was quite. Awkward silence..

Applejack looked at Fluttershy who was blushing and was trying not to look at anypony in the eye. The framer looked at Soarin who was doing what Fluttershy was doing. Applejack stared at the road then she looked at Soarin. "So..Uh..How does it feel like to be a famous wonder-bolt?"

"It feels nice.." Soarin said, trying not to look at Fluttershy. "Being famous can be fun. But, being tackled by lots of fans is not really..fun.."

Fluttershy let out a smile giggle. Soarin could hear his heart beat fast.

"Oh.." was all Applejack said. Then it got quite again. Thank Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! They finally found the dam. Applejack pointed a hoof. "Lookie here...We..Are..Uh..Here."

It was a large dam. Lot's of apple trees were in the water. And some beavers were sitting on the dam.

"Angle Bunny.." Fluttershy bent down to the ground. Angle quickly hopped off his Mamma's head. She smiled as she stood straight. "Stay right here. Mamma's going to be right back, alright?"

Angle smiled as he watched his Mamma fly off. Then he turned around. He crossed his paws over his chest and he gave Soarin a glare that clearly says 'Stay away from my Mamma or else!'

Soarin sat down. He avoided the bunny's glare. If he was going to win Fluttershy's heart, he should think Positive! He watched as Fluttershy talked to the beavers. He couldn't hear what she was saying though.

"So, How are ya going to tell her?" Applejack asked. She stood in front of the wonder-bolt pony. She couldn't sit down because she had apple baskets on her sides. Applejack turned around to make sure Fluttershy wasn't listening, Then she looked at the white colt. "Ah'm waiting."

"..To be honest.." Soarin frowned. He had no idea on how to tell Fluttershy how he feels. And every time he gets near her, his heart will beat fast. Soarin sighed as he stared at the ground. "..I don't really know.."

"Hmm...Don't worry, Sugarcube. Y'all think of something soon." Applejack smiled. Soarin looked up at the earth pony. He smiled back as he stood straight. Listening to Applejack gave him hope and pride. Applejack narrowed her eyes and poked his chest. She spoke in a very threatening "But if ya hurt her...ya will regret it."

Soarin nodded his head in fear. But, there was no way he would hurt Fluttershy, right? Then Soarin saw Fluttershy coming towards them.

"So, What did they say?" Applejack asked, stepping towards the yellow pony. "Will they remove the dam and get outta here?"

"Well..Yes and no.." Fluttershy said. Angle hopped on his Mamma's back. She continued. " They said they would remove the dam if you apologize for umm..calling them names.."

Applejack placed a hoof to her chin. She thought for a moment, Then she replied. "So, If Ah apologize to them beavers, they would remove the dam?"

"Yes." Fluttershy nodded happily.

"Alright. Be right back." Applejack walked in the water. It wasn't so deep though.

Now, Soarin was all alone with Fluttershy. She turned towards him and smiled. Angle was glaring at him while he was on his Mamma's head.

"S-So..Fluttershy...how..how are you doing?" Soarin asked. Trying to hide a blush that was forming on his cheeks._ 'Really? How are you doing? Way to go Soarin!'_

"Been doing good." Fluttershy smiled happily. Though she didn't know that Angle was glaring at Soarin.

"T-That's good." Soarin chuckled nervously. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. His crush was standing right in front of him! _' Just say the words and...' _ Then Soarin saw Applejack walking towards them.

"Thanks for helping, Fluttershy." Applejack said. Fluttershy turned around and smiled. The water was gone, the beavers were gone and the dam was broken. Applejack smiled. "If it wasn't fer you, those beavers would've never taken down the dam."

"You're welcome Applejack. Glad to help!" Fluttershy said. She looked up at her bunny. "Well, I have to go. You know how Angle gets when he doesn't get his meal."

"Alright. See ya later, Sugarcube." Applejack waved a hoof.

"Bye Applejack, Soarin." Fluttershy happily waved a hoof. She began to walk towards home. "Come on Angle Bunny. Let's go make your favorite meal."

Soarin was waving but he was too dum-struck to say anything.

Angle suddenly hopped on Fluttershy's rear end. He pointed a paw at Soarin and with his other paw he slid it under his chin. Making it look like he slid his own throat.

Soarin gulped as he got what the bunny was saying. Sure, Angle was a small bunny. But, that bunny looked really protective of Fluttershy.

Soarin thought for a moment. If he's going to win Fluttershy's heart then he at least need to be friends with Angle or that bunny will get in the way! Soarin turned towards Applejack who was staring at him blankly. "Do you have any carrots?"

"Sure do! We have lots of them back at the farm!" Applejack smiled. "How many do ya need?"

"Oh..Only about three.." Soarin grinned widely.

**Yay! Done with this Chapter! has to be the longest chapter! Soarin's going to try and be friends with Angle. Yay!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yay! last chapter..for now._**

_'So, she lives in a cottage near the everfree forest?'_ Soarin had heard of the everfree forest. That place gives him the creeps. He's just surprised that Fluttershy lives near it.

Soarin slowly walked up the road that goes to Fluttershy's home. 3 correts were tucked under his wing. _'Let's just hope Angle won't kill me if i get near Fluttershy.'_

"Wow." Soarin gasped out. A large cottage came into view. And it looked huge. There was a small bridge and he saw some animals resting near down by the small river.

Soarin slowly walked over the bridge. He didn't want to wake up the animals. Lot's of animals were resting, playing and eating in the front of Fluttershy's home. Some even stopped and stared as Soarin walked by. It was making him more nervous.

Then Soarin, Suddenly stopped. He had nothing to give Fluttershy. Nothing at all.

'Stupid! How could I forget?' Soarin desperately looked around. Trying to find something nice to give Fluttershy. Then he spotted a rose bush near by. Soarin grinned as he ran over to the bush. He carefully picked out a pink rose. He held it in his mouth.

_'Perfect! Fluttershy will love this!'_ Soarin started to jog towards the house. He grinned dreamily._ 'Then she'll love me.'_

Soarin now stood infront of the door. He took a deep breath. _'Come on, Soarin..you can do this!'_ He then felt a tap on his front hoof. looking down, Soarin spotted a white bunny. _'Maybe this is Angle?'_

The white bunny had his paws crossed over his chest and he was glaring at Soarin.

_'Yep. It's Angle.'_ Soarin placed the rose in his hoof. He bent down more and looked at the bunny. "You're angle, right?"

Still not removing his paws or his glare. Angle nodded.

"Well..Uh..These are for you." Soarin opened his wing and 3 carrots came falling out. He saw Angle's eyes widen. Soarin sighed, He knew he should at least tell the bunny what's going on. Soarin leaned closer and whispered. "Angle, Listen. I really like Fluttershy a lot. And I promise I won't hurt her. Just..Please...Can I talk to her?"

Soarin couldn't believe that he was talking to a bunny! But, It seemed to work because Angle's glare soften. He removed his paws and he nodded. Soarin watched as Angle picked up his carrots and hopped away. Soarin waved a hoof. "Thanks Angle!"

Soarin looked back at the door. He took a deep breath. _'Today is the day, Soarin.'_ He quickly placed the rose in his mouth then he gave a knock.

"Hang on. I'll be there in a minute." A sweet soft voice called out. Soarin's heart was beating fast. He never felt this nervous before! He could feel sweat forming on his forehead. Soairn then realized that he only had seconds before he would come face to face with Fluttershy.

_'What am i going to say? What am i going to say?'_ Soarin started to panic. He was really getting nervous now, But this is Fluttershy, right? It's not like she'll tell everypony that he asked her out, Right? Soairn shook his head. _'Calm down Soarin. You got this! Just tell her how you feel!'_

Still not moving from where he stood, The door slowly opened. A yellow mare came into view. She gasped as she saw who it was. Fluttershy took a step back. Soarin had a pink rose in his mouth and he looked really nervous about something. He wasn't wearing his wonder-bolt costume. Fluttershy tried not to let her shock take over her. She cleared her throat as she stared at Soarin. "S-Soarin?...W-What are you doing here. A-Are you lost?"

_'I'm getting lost in you're eyes.'_ Soarin gulped. He smiled nerously. Still holding the rose in his mouth, He managed to say. "M-May I came in?"

"Yes!..Of course!" Fluttershy quickly stepped aside, letting Soarin walk in.

Soarin slowly walked in. He closed the door with his hind hoof and he qucikly looked around. The place was clean and spotless. Soarin looked back at Fluttershy and he slowly took the rose in his hoof.

"F-Fluttershy...I-I know we just..met.." He began as he held the rose in his hoof. His heart was pounding loudly. And right now, there was no time to back down. Soarin had to continue. "B-But..I..I was wondering..If..If.."

"..Yes?"

"If..you would like to go on a date with me?" Soarin said qucikly. He could feel weight get off his chest. He stepped closer. "I really like you Fluttershy...Would...W-Would you be my special somepony?"

Fluttershy gasped. She sat down and held her hoofs to her mouth in shock. She was too shocked and surprised to say anything. Soarin started to feel like he just did something bad, Fluttershy wasn't responding.

"I...I-I'm sorry.."Soarin frowned. He lowered his ears in shame. He refused to look into the eyes of Fluttershy, cause if he did, he would burst into tears. Soarin could feel his stomach drop and his heart break. He slowly turned towards the door. "I..I didn't mean to hurt you..I...I should just go..I-"

"Yes!"

Soarin looked back at Fluttershy with wide eyes. Did she say what he thought she said? "W-What?"

"Yes!" Fluttershy almost tackled Soarin to the ground. She hugged him tight. It looked like she was going to burst into tears of happiness. "Yes. Ill be your special somepony."

Soarin dropped the rose he was holding, he stared into space. He watched as Fluttershy held him. She was on her hind legs and she had her front hoofs locked on Soarin's neck. Was he dreaming..cause if he was ...he never want to wake up.

'So, this is how it feels like to be in love?' Soarin looked at Fluttershy who had her eyes closed and she was smiling. Soarin's heart melted as she stared at his lover. 'It..It feels nice.'

**Yay! finally i'm done with this story! I honestly didn't know how the others will react to this new couple especially Rainbow Dash. So, i decided to stop it here. Maybe I'll continue it.. I'm thinking about it. But, I'm not sure. But i need to finish my other stories. like Fluttershy will be a great mother! I need to finish that one! So Adios!**


End file.
